sky_light_awaitsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ilivetowrite/Many changes
Update 0.3.18 brought a slew of changes to Sky, mostly in Prairie. With '''update 0.3.18 (119668) '''on November 2nd, a whole new emote scheme was introduced, making all emotes in Prairie require two (or more) people complete a "fire quest" before the emote would appear. The location of the emote stones was changed in some cases. Most of the emote collection spots, however, remain the same. Also in this update, Storm was once again updated, bringing back the "new storm" of last August, but without the new "death" scene. With this, though, also came the losing of cape-flight wedges as you completed the tasks at each of the shrines in Storm, so that the player again gets reborn with minimum flight. Because these changes are sure to change again, I have not updated the Wiki completely, particularly with Storm. Another byproduct of these changes to Prairie also seems to be that all emotes play regardless of whether or not you need the emote. The changes in this update have not gone over well with many of the testers on Facebook. Having friendship or co-op shoved down our throats this way isn't sitting well with many of us. One player noted that fully half of all emotes in the game now require two (or more) players in order to collect. We can barely collect enough emotes on our own to get into Storm. Max cape wedges at this point were also three, which made a lot of things very difficult in Forest and with dark material. And the max number of diamonds on our capes was one full (diamond, outline, brackets) Then on November 12th, another '''update 0.3.18 (120058) '''was released to take care of some of the glaring problems, like Storm death loops and a missing constellation map in Prairie. Also, happily, our seven wedges of cape power were restored. This also changed the number of diamonds on our capes again. Basically, the cape power and diamond pattern reverted to what they were back in March, presumably again dependent on emote collection rather than elder visits or Prairie quests. Our diamonds once again max out at 2-1/3. In essence, though, cape power has actually increased because of the new control scheme. A player with max cape can get just about anywhere in the game with little effort now. It's very clear that Prairie is in flux. The emotes work for a new player who has never collected them, but most of them do not work for someone who has lost them or who is looking to upgrade. Also some of the quests are broken. Not all of the quests require two players every day. but there are days when a single player can do nothing more than light candles and collect wax in every area of Prairie. The rest of the game remains as it has for the last several months, other than Storm. At some point, the door to Storm was changed so that while it requires all six buttons lit, it does not require six players to light them. The eight player puzzle, similarly, only requires about four, though it can still take some time to activate everythng at once. The treat on top stil requires either. There are clearly some changes also coming to cosmetics or the Aviary closet. I am hoping TGC is rethinking the bird statues, but I'm not too optimistic about that. I still miss leading people to find the purple cape in Krill land. Some of the hairstyles aren't showing in the Closet currently. Category:Blog posts